In the setting of a home or a commercial facility such as an office building or hotel, for example, and particularly in the exterior of such a setting, it may be the case that a person may wish to put up or otherwise erect a device that is intended to be displayed from or mounted to a generally vertical surface. Such a device can for example be a flag hanging from a flag staff or a bird feeder hanging from an ornamental hook, among other things. While one such vertical surface from which the device can be displayed or mounted may be the side of an exterior wall, it is to be appreciated that in at least some circumstances such an exterior wall is not available, or is considered to be disadvantageous or inadvisable for whatever reason.
In such a case, then, or as an alternative, it may be that another vertical surface from which the device can be displayed or mounted is a generally vertical columnar structure such as a wood post. As may be understood, such a post may be found in many exterior settings, either mounted alone or as part of another structure. For example, in the case of a home, it may be that such home has an exterior deck or patio or the like that includes a railing, and the railing is constructed to include such posts. Similarly, in the case of a park, it may be that such park has a nature trail with a fence, and the fence is constructed to include such posts.
Typically, the device is displayed from or mounted to the post by way of a bracket or the like that is designed to hold the device and that is also designed to be securely affixed to the post. For example, a flag hanging from a flag staff may be displayed from such a post by way of a bracket that is designed to receive the flag staff and that is affixed to the post by way of a number of screws or the like that penetrate and extend into the post. Similarly, a bird feeder hanging from an ornamental hook may be mounted to such a post by way of the ornamental hook that is also affixed to the post by way of a number of screws or the like that penetrate and extend into the post.
However, it may be that penetrating into the post with screws or the like is undesirable. For example, such penetration into a wood or a metal post allows water to access the interior of such post, thus hastening the post to rot if wood or to rust if iron or steel. Most notably, though it is oftentimes now the case that the post if wood is covered with a vinyl or PVC (Polyvinyl Chloride) sheathing, and thus penetrating into the post of necessity includes penetrating through the covering. Such penetration of the covering is not particularly egregious if the device is being permanently installed to the post. However, if the device is being installed to the post on a temporary basis only, such penetration of the covering results in the covering being marred with apertures that are likely on prominent display once the device is removed from the post. Moreover, and regardless of whether the device is installed to the post on a temporary or a permanent basis, such penetration of the covering allows water to access the interior of such post and cause rot or rust or the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for a supporting mount that is employed to attach a device to a generally vertical columnar structure such as a vertical post, where the mount is removably fixable to the post or the like. More particularly, a need exists for such a mount that is fixed to the post without the use of any screws or other fasteners that would be required to penetrate the post or any covering on the post. Accordingly, the post is not marred by the supporting mount, at least by the use of such fasteners, and the supporting mount can be fixed to and removed from the post or other structure with relative ease.